


Poisoned Kiss

by Zilo



Category: Angel: the Series, Prison Break
Genre: Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, M/M, Mutant Biology Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Scofield and Angel have a lover's kiss.  Or not.  I have a longer story of them in my head.  This is just for fun. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Kiss

It wasn’t supposed to happen. The dark chocolate eyes meet his blue ones and they were glassy, intoxicated. A spell meant to mimic ecstasy. There had been a blue demon with a grudge and a poisoned knife. Angel had decapitated him in an alleyway but not before getting a deep chest wound. Glowing liquid seeped from the torn skin just below Angel’s left clavicle.

Michael felt each finger leaving a purple bruise on his forearm as the bulk of Angel corned him up against the wall. He feared for his throat. He knew what the vampire was. ‘He doesn’t do that anymore’ the perky brunette at the desk had assured him. They were on a case. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Stop moving.” Angel whispered into his neck and bumped his nose against the sweat behind Michael’s ear. Then he took his mouth as if he’d been narrowly resisting it the whole time, and consumed him. Slid his tongue into Michael’s open surprised mouth and pushed his hard cock against his clothed thigh. Grinded. Sharp teeth grazed the soft skin of his shoulder as a low rumbled moan reverberated through his chest and yellowed eyes blinked sideways at him.

“Angel.” Michael gasped but the liquid had smeared across the cut on his arm and mixed with his blood, dissolving his will completely.

“Hey lover.” Angle’s face had morphed into the demon and Michael knew he was staring into the eyes of Angelus. Pure demon.

He couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
